The BRF provides a research-related infrastructure to the UTMB-CET and research community at large that includes high-quality analytical and preparative services relating to biomolecules (proteins, peptides). In addition to the established technologies described in the BRF Facility Core write-up, some novel methodologies available or under development are: ? For proteomics-based biomarker discovery, a multi-tiered platform capability developed at UTMB based on sensitive 2DE platforms, and stable isotopic labeling for mass spectrometry, which permits the identification and validation of protein or peptide disease biomarkers (Dr. Garofalo, Pediatrics). ? The NHLBI Proteomics Center has established a core for quantitation of cytokine concentrations using Luminex xMAP assays on human samples. These assays rival conventional ELISA in sensitivity, but can simultaneously quantify up to 25 cytokines in a single sample (Dr. Brasier, Internal Medicine).